marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Hand
Victoria Hand was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who ran The Hub. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Hub" Hand oversaw an operation from the Hub to destroy an enemy weapon called the Overkill Device and neutralize the South Ossetian rebels that built it. To this end, she assigned agents Grant Ward and Leo Fitz with the task of neutralizing the weapon before launching the attack. Ward and Fitz were successful, and the attack commenced. Despite not having an extraction plan for Ward and Fitz, Hand was confident that their team-leader, Agent Phil Coulson would secure his team's safe return. "The Magical Place" Hand coordinated an effort to find abducted Agent Phil Coulson and to take down Centipede. She led a S.H.I.E.L.D. team to take custody of the notorious criminal Vanchat, who had had dealings with Centipede in the past, during a transaction to sell Chitauri metal to a buyer named Emily Deville. Leading many teams across the globe from The Bus, Agent Hand got rid of the consultant Skye, apparently with the approval of Agent Melinda May, while one of her best men was trying to interrogate Vanchat. When Agent Grant Ward succesfully obtained information about Vanchat's transactions, Agent Hand led many strike teams running raids on every known buyer of Chitauri metals around the globe, some of them being Centipede safe houses, but not before questioning Agent Ward's attitude after Skye's disappearance from the plane and Ward's very own interrogation methods. When the helicopter used in Coulson's kidnapping appeared in a laboratory near Mojave desert, Agent Hand personally led a strike team to investigate the activities at the laber Maria Hill wanted constant updates on the situation of the rescue mission. After Agent Coulson was rescued by his own team, Hand informed Coulson that director Fury was very relieved after hearing of Coulson's successful rescue mission, and updated him on the success of the take down of multiple Centipede operations. After that, she returned to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Headquarters, argumenting that The Bus wasn't really her style. "End of the Beginning" Victoria Hand was called to the Bus by Coulson from the Helicarrier along with agents Jasper Sitwell and Felix Blake. After, she was briefed on the mission by Coulson, John Garrett, and Antoine Triplett. She expressed her doubts about the true abilities of the Clairvoyant to no avail. She left the plane after the briefing to return to the Hub to run back-end support for the mission. After Agent Blake was critically injured by Deathlok, and the team returned to the Hub, she again expressed her disapproval to Coulson. She ordered agents Jemma Simmons and Antoine Triplett to work within the Hub as consultants on Deathlok's capabilities. Hand watched the team's battle with Deathlok and the confrontation with Thomas Nash. Later, she rerouted the Bus to the Hub and informed her agents that once the Bus landed she wanted everyone except Coulson killed. "Turn, Turn, Turn" Hand ordered two UAVs to take out John Garrett's plane. This order ultimately failed however after Coulson aided Garrett on the Bus by taking out the UAVs. Hand was under the impression that Garrett, Coulson and his team were members of HYDRA. Hand made a personal stand-off with Simmons and Triplett in the Hub and posed as a HYDRA agent herself, she ordered them to pledge full loyalty to HYDRA or face a fate similar to Director Fury. The pair passed Hand's "test", however when Triplett swore to take one with them if Hand's men opened fire. Hand argued however that Coulson was indeed a member of HYDRA. When the “fugitives” had successfully infiltrated the Hub, Coulson, Garret, May and Fitz were soon surrounded by Hand’s men. Unbeknownst to Hand however, two of the guards were HYDRA agents who then took out their former colleagues with the order of Garrett: a HYDRA agent and the Clairvoyant. This revelation was soon known by Hand with thanks to a bug, who then personally led a second team to arrest Garrett. Hand now believed that Coulson and his team were not agents of HYDRA. With Garrett and HYDRA threat on the Hub neutralized, Hand confirmed to Coulson that Steve Rogers had successfully ended the Helicarrier threat at the Triskelion. Shortly after, Hand led the transport plane taking Garrett to the Fridge with the help of Grant Ward and two other S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Although the Fridge would ensure Garrett could not be let loose again to the outside world, Hand believed that he deserved to die after all he had done, offering Ward the chance to kill the “real” Clairvoyant. This ultimately became Hand’s demise as Ward shot both the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents guarding Garrett and Victoria Hand; he shot her twice again to ensure she had died. Character traits Victoria Hand was a Level 8 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Hand was well-known to lower ranking agents and had a reputation for brusqueness and expected punctuality from agents under her, or even temporarily under her jurisdiction. Hand was shown to be a director at The Hub. Hand was shown to have an antagonistic relationship with Phil Coulson, her extremely by-the-book approach conflicting with Coulson's willingness to go "off book" as required. Relationships *Phil Coulson - Colleague and ally. *Nick Fury - Boss. *Skye - Grudging ally. *Jemma Simmons - Ally. *Leo Fitz - Ally. *Melinda May - Ally. *John Garrett - Ally turned enemy. *Grant Ward - Ally turned enemy and killer. *Antoine Triplett - Ally. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Saffron Burrows ***Season 1 ****"The Hub" ****"The Magical Place" ****"End of the Beginning" ****"Turn, Turn, Turn" ****"Providence" (Mentioned only) ****"Nothing Personal" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 ****"A Fractured House" (Mentioned Only) ****"One Door Closes" (Mentioned Only) ****"S.O.S. Part One" (Mentioned Only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "The Hub" VictoriaHand1-AoSHub.png VictoriaHand2-AoSHub.png Coulson3Hand3-AoSHub.png VictoriaHand4-AoSHub.png "The Magical Place" Hand1-AoSTMP.png Hand2-AoSTMP.png //community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased